otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tales and Truth
'House of Healing - ' ---- ::Maintained and staffed by the Royal Apothecaries, though assigned to the Royal Guard, the House of Healing is a two-story building located within the rotunda of the Royal Prison that provides a number of medical services to the officers and inmates of the local prison, as well as extending services to travellers and merchants who happen to require aid. ::''In terms of architecture, the House of Healing shares much in common with the larger Halls of Healing, though on a reduced scale. It is built like a utilitarian manor of sorts, existing as a roughly rectangular building that features one main hall and a number of smaller utility rooms. The main hall in question is equipped with a number of beds for the injured and ailing to rest upon and - in adherence with the high standards of the Royal Apothecaries and Royal Guard alike - is fastidiously clean and tidy. ::''Tall windows permit light to reach every corner of the building, and the scent of herbs and aromatheraputic flowers is a constant feature. Guards keep a watch over those currently interred here, while the Apothecaries themselves tend to those who are very ill or just suffering from minor troubles with a level of care and compassion that knows no prejudice. ---- Ailith makes her way in...reasonably quietly for one in armor. She makes her way to Naoi's bedside without hesitation, and looks down at her. "Good evening, Naoi." Naoi tenses, pushing up on her forearms, halfway to a seated position. She warily studies Ailith for a moment, before dipping her chin. "Warpriest." Ailith waves a hand. "None of that for now," she says. "I need to hear what you have done." "What I have done, Warpriest?" Naoi responds. "It seems unlikely that you have not already heard." "I have heard what you have claimed," Ailith nods. "I have faith enough in you not to take it at face value, Naoi. And I have seen you take the blame for actions that were not your own before." There is a twitch under Naoi's left eye. "Only partly, Warpriestess, as I was to blame for Thayndor's presence at Light Reach that day. I.. let passion take me, for a moment, and I know if we are to hold onto our sole advantage, it could not become public. At least, not without misdirecting the blame." Ailith sighs, taking a seat. "Tell me the story, Naoi. From the beginning, completely. We have time. It seems your perspective is unique." Naoi is quiet for a moment, laying back down. "I went to speak with Tshepsi, after we met with the Old Mistress. To see if it was true. She admitted that it was, and in the heat of the moment, and.. well, I don't know what I was thinking, but old habits die hard particularly when one sees what was once my life. So, I struck, but Thayndor moved into the path of the blade and was injured." A weary breath. "The whole story, Warpriest?" Ailith nods. "The whole story, Naoi," she says calmly. "I will wait until you are finished to consider the whole." Naoi is quiet for a moment, as if trying to recollect her thought. "Panicked, ashamed, I fled north with the intention of joining them, bleeding out. Then, I was stopped by a kindly ranger who... tended to my wounds, and we spoke, in vague terms and half-meanings. He told me to apologize, but I am not sure if he understood the depth of my fall. So, instead, I came back and informed those that I had... passed on a message, so this, MY mistake doesn't become the Cult's." She winces. "If they see me become an example, and words slips out of the rightful criminals who spoke and urged the foul deeds, then maybe... public opinion will quiet, and swing once more. It is no longer a matter of their keep, but their insidious attempts to undermine quietly and privately." Ailith shakes her head. "We serve the Light under the auspices of Kingdom Law," she says quietly. "Misdirection we may allow, but lies do not become us. It would have been better, had you done as we ask of penitent mages; confess in regret, and make amends and restitution as it is asked. We are the light in the dark, are we not?" Naoi winces, and then rubs her arm. "Aye, Warpriest." "Now, we must deal with matters as they stand," says Ailith calmly. "Is there more that I should know, first?" Naoi is quiet, then shakes her head. "No, Warpriest, I don't believe there is anything else. It... is the story of my last few days. As simple and true as I can make them." Ailith nods. "Are you willing to face the archmage and the people of the monastery and accept responsibility for what you have done?" She pauses. "And only what you *have* done?" "If... you think that is best, Warpriest." Naoi responds after a longer pause. "It would be easier to pass on. I worry, that, if... well, it is not my choice. I will serve the punishment assigned to me. I had every plan to do so before." Ailith shakes her head. "Speak," she says. "Speak freely." "It is no choice between life and death, even for me. I am willing to die for some things." Naoi responds, leg curling in. "If... you do not feel I am in the right here, then I will accept it gladly, and eat my humility with as much dignity as I can muster. There is nothing else." "...Nearly all that separates us from our former sisters is a willingness to accept and follow Kingdom law," says Ailith calmly. "I would prefer to execute her, yes. The damage she did was great. However, to do so would cause more difficulty than it would solve. It would alienate the whole of her race and the great majority of a city that, should it close the Aria, we would find difficult to subdue when there is such strife within our walls. The deaths of many would follow, regardless, and I cannot call that true justice. She has agreed to make recompense for the damage to property, and to meet with the families of the bereaved." She pauses. "Would you say that is too lenient?" "I... am not a creature of the Law." Naoi responds. "I saw her as an unspeakable threat, when I struck. I did not do so with malice, but with the realization that her power was far too great to entrust to her guilt." "Yet that faith we must have," says Ailith quietly. "Or at least have faith that their control will fail, as all our teachings say it must. If the Amnesty is truly a tragedy waiting to birth, time will reveal it so. In the meantime we must trust that our Prince was not in error to grant mages this chance." "What am I to do?" Naoi responds after a moment. "...Set instinct aside in favor of patience," says Ailith quietly. "Follow the Law as well as you may. Our former sisters will destroy this Cult...certainty is far more attractive than doubt. It is simple, and clean...and wreaking havoc on this realm." "No charges?" Naoi says, surprise tilting her voice, the monotone lost. Ailith tilts her head. "Against you?" she asks. "Not on my part. I will speak to Norran, however. He has a rather different perspective on Law than I do and it may be that this must now be accepted as fact. But for my part, no. I understand your instinct and your desire - as I am sure Varal does as well. If we expect restraint and trust of these mages, it seems no less difficult a request is made of ourselves." "No punishment, or... is me moving foward and apologizing and explaining my test?" Naoi responds, laying back completely. "You will apologize to those you have wounded and deceived," says Ailith. "And offer to make restitution. What is asked, will be your penance. But no charges, no. Not if you can do this." "Aye, Warpriest, but it isn't decided." Naoi points out, laying back. "Norran does have the final say. If he is agreeable, then I will try. I can promise nothing more." Ailith nods. "Rest, then," she says. "I will go and speak to him." "Aye, Sister." Naoi says, running a hand through her hair. It doesn't seem likely that sleep will come. ---- ''Return to Of Light and Shadow and Friendship Category:Logs